


Save the Scorpion

by TeresaShiho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaShiho/pseuds/TeresaShiho
Summary: Loosely set in S5 ep 10 "Return to the Fright Zone",  but this time things go a little differently. What if Catra tries to save Scorpia?
Relationships: Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Save the Scorpion

Catra was in awe at the power on display. Red electricity surrounded Scorpia as she attacked Catra with wild bursts of lightning. It was incredible - Scorpia was incredible. Sadly this revelation came to Catra too late; Scorpia was being controlled and manipulated by the most terrible person in the galaxy. Her bright smile was gone, replaced by glowing green eyes and a stone-cold expression.

“Scorpia, stop this, please!” Catra called out as she dodged a lightning bolt. “This isn't you, this is Prime!”

Scorpia only responded with more lightning from her pincers. Catra frantically dashed around on all fours, avoiding blast after blast until she found cover behind a metal crate. She took a moment to catch her breath, but then the crate suddenly shifted. Scorpia lifted it above her head and stared down at Catra with a blank, yet threatening expression.

“Please, Scorpia, I...” Catra wanted to plead with her, but the words got caught in her throat. What could she possibly say to Scorpia after everything she did. Even if she wasn't chipped, Catra was certain that Scorpia hated her. And she deserved it.

Without warning, Scorpia hurled the metal crate at Catra, who - once again - went on the defensive. Tears welled up in Catra's eyes, as she dodged lightning bolt after lightning bolt. 

It wasn't fair. Scorpia didn't deserve this after everything Catra had put her through. 

Catra knew what it was like to have her free will stripped away, and her mind invaded. To have someone else use her like a puppet. To be forced to attack someone she loved. It was - without a doubt - the most terrible thing she had ever experienced, and she wouldn't wish on her worst enemy. 

Then it hit Catra. No one deserved to have their free will taken away. Not even the people she hated, not even the people who hurt her. And then a strange feeling came over Catra... She wanted to DO something about it.

After dodging a large lightning bolt, Catra stopped running. “I'm not going to let this happen anymore," she said as she turned around and faced Scorpia. A fierce look of newfound determination on her face. “I'm going to save everyone that Prime has chipped. Starting with you.”

Scorpia made no visible response. Catra was scared, but this was the least she could do. It may not make up for the pain she caused, and Scorpia may hate her when this is over. But she was going to do this anyway. At the very least, if she succeeds, it would be Scorpia's choice to hate her.

Electricity cracked around them as Scorpia prepared for another assault. Catra readied herself, and when Scorpia attacked, she dodged. This time, however, she wasn't running away - Catra sprinted on all fours, quickly closing the distance between herself and Scorpia.

“Snap out of it Scorpia, you're better than this!” Catra called out as she began to circle around Scorpia. “Look at you, look how strong you are! Don't let Prime push you around!” 

Unfortunately, her words didn't seem to have any effect. Catra's only option was to go for the chip. She swiftly made her way behind Scorpia, and extended her claws - ready to take out the chip. But then, Scorpia lifted her arms, and flung them at the ground sending a pulse of electricity all around her. Catra screamed in pain as she was shocked, and then collapsed to the ground.

Scorpia turned around, maintaining the same blank expression. Catra struggled to to get back on her feet. “Scorpia, please,” she muttered. Scorpia only lifted her pincer and shot another lighning bolt. Catra was barely able to roll out of the way. By the time she found her footing, Scorpia had already launched another bolt at her. It hit Catra dead centre and sent her flying back. 

Catra groaned with pain and frustration. She wasn't strong enough. She was never good enough for anything. Not for Shadow Weaver, not for Hordak, not for Horde Prime, not for... Adora? No, Adora kept fighting for Catra. Even though she had hurt Adora over and over, Adora still came to save her. 

Catra pushed past her pain and stood up. When she had been chipped, she hurt Adora way worse than this. Adora was willing to give her life to save Catra, and now it was Catra's turn to do the same for Scorpia.

As Scorpia approached her, surrounded by crackling electricity, Catra took a deep breath. She was terrified, but she wasn't giving up. Scorpia shot a lighning bolt at Catra, and she dodged to the side. “Scorpia, I know you can fight this!” Catra called out, as leaped back and forth to dodge the lightning. “You're the strongest, bravest person I know!”

Scorpia picked up another crate, and tossed it at Catra, narrowly missing her.

“You were loyal, even to someone as terrible as me!” Catra continued, with tears in her eyes, as she barely avoided more bolts of lightning. She was slowing down, but she had to keep going. Then, Scorpia picked up a large slab of metal and hurled it at Catra. She tried to jump out of the way, but it hit Catra in mid-air, sending her crashing to the ground.

As Catra struggled to her feet, Scorpia approached and stood right in front of her. Scorpia held out a pincer to Catra's chest, ready to strike the final blow. Catra was shaking now, terrified of what to come. She couldn't get to the chip. She had no strength. She had no plan. 

Catra let out a deep breath. If she was going to die, she could at least die making things right. “Scorpia...can I tell you a secret?” Catra said weakly, as tears began to fall down her cheeks. She carefully stepped around the outstretched pincer, and approached Scorpia with a soft smile on her face. Catra wrapped her arms around Scorpia's waist and held Scorpia tightly. “I think you really do give great hugs.”

There was a moment of silence, as Catra buried her face in Scorpia's chest and waited to be electrocuted. But suddenly, Scorpia screamed out! Catra was startled, and jumped back. Scorpia fell to her knees, groaning and rubbing her head as the green faded from her eyes. 

“Scorpia?!” Catra called out. 

This time, Scorpia responded. “C-Catra?!” she said, surprised. Then a warm smile grew on her face as she looked up at Catra while still on her knees. “Wildcat... it's you. Love the hair.”

Catra let out a chuckle, as she ran her fingers through her short hair. “Thanks. I, uh... I needed a change. I've made a lot of changes, and -”

Catra was cut off, as Scorpia screamed again. Green veins were starting to spread out from the chip, and her eyes were turning green again. “Catra! I can't... I can't fight it,” Scorpia called out as she curled down on her knees.

“Scorpia, listen to me!” Catra said she ran up and took Scorpia's face in her hands. As the two of them stared into each other's eyes, Scorpia could see that something was different about Catra. The usual determination was there, but instead of it being fueled by hatred and bitterness, Catra was being driven by something else.

“Everything's going to be alright, okay! I'm going to save you,” Catra said with a smile. “I want you to know that I am so sorry... for everything. And I promise that after this I will never. Ever. Hurt you again.”

Catra pulled one hand away, and extended her claws. With a single precise strike, she damaged the chip on Scorpia's neck. The chip sparked as Scorpia let out one last scream of pain, and then collapsed into Catra's arms.

Catra slowly sunk to her knees, letting Scorpia's weight overtake her. She did it. She saved someone. 

It was strange, she expected it to feel different. Catra always assumed that Adora saved people to make herself feel superior, but that wasn't how Catra felt in this moment. She felt humbled. In the Horde, she advanced and progressed at the expense of others. But just a moment ago, she nearly died to save Scorpia... and if she hadn't been willing to go that far, then Scorpia would still be under Prime's control. In that moment, Catra realized that a self-serving person couldn't possibly be a hero.

She owed Adora a serious apology for all the jabs at her hero complex. It was difficult and terrifying to put yourself at risk for someone else. But as Catra wrapped her arms around Scorpia, she knew - without a doubt - that it was worth it.

“Alright, lets get you out of here,” Catra said softly to Scorpia, who still leaned against her, unconscious. From here on out, things were going to be different.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the quality was alright, I haven't written anything in years, haha.  
> I just had a sudden burst of inspiration and HAD to write this down.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Also, here's a little outtake i wanted to include for fun. I liked the idea, but it came off a bit goofy, and I wanted this little one-shot to really focus on just Catra and Scorpia (thats also why I didn't mention any of the characters that were at the fright zone that day): 
> 
> Suddenly, white pupils rolled into Scorpia's eyes, and a smile appeared on her face. But it wasn't her smile, it was Horde Prime's. “This was very amusing,” he said through Scorpia. “But it's time for this little game to end. Any last words, little sister?”
> 
> Catra was trembling with fear, but she couldn't let him win. Not like this. “There's just one thing,” Catra said with firm determination. She then stepped forward, and embraced Scorpia. 
> 
> “W-What is this nonsense?!” Horde Prime exclaimed, shocked by her actions.
> 
> “Don't you know? Scorpia gives the best hugs,” Catra said softly as she held on to Scorpia tightly.


End file.
